


Your Devil of Dots

by youthwillnotendure



Series: I'll spend my days so close to you [2]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: Part 2 of the modern AU now with more detail - they're lawyers.Mika asks Kurda to dance, and Kurda can't help but notice the differences between them again.
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt
Series: I'll spend my days so close to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Your Devil of Dots

“Yes well I learned all too quickly it's considered unseemly”  
“All I'm asking for is one dance”

Kurda shook his head. He wanted to do so desperately. He wanted to know what it was like to have his hand in Mika's, the other comfortably on his shoulders with Mika’s hand on his waist as they danced. He wanted to hear the Price making jokes under his breath about the other attendees up close for only the two of them.

But he remembered the last time he even stood too close to another man at one of these things. Five years ago and he was nearly left without a job for it. He remembered the scolding, being told that it was unseemly and inappropriate. But maybe with it being Mika asking things would be different this time around. He was a partner, a Prince, and that would have more sway than some legal assistant too naïve and trusting.

“Alright one dance. But you're leading, I never got the hang of that. “  
“Brilliant, I never got the hang of following. “

And wasn't that the picture of everything. Kurda had been promoted, working his way up from the lowest position in the company, seeing Mika make partner a few years in and slowly advancing himself. The setback a few years ago knocked him down, he knew that, but hopefully he'd be back up near the top soon. He just never quite got the hang of leading with ease like the princes did. He stood out among the generals as one of the ones more focused on sifting through and analysing things himself late at night when the others delegated. He's always loved sitting there with the facts, turning them into something usable. Facts and figures didn’t mock him.

Just like accepting Mika's arm, Kurda hesitated for a moment longer before he took the outstretched hand. Mika led him to the dance floor, staying near the edge, before gently manoeuvring him into a proper dance position. 

“You'll be fine. I've seen you dance before, you know what you're doing”  
“Now that you've said that I'll end up stepping on your toes or something .”  
“If you do you'll be the one getting any scuffs out of the leather. “  
“It would only be fair. “

The world narrowed down to just the two of them, dancing together slowly like they didn’t have a care in the world. Like there wasn't anyone else on the dance floor. Kurda started to relax a few minutes into the dance, shifting from the stiff posture he had been in, expecting something to happen. Dancing like this he could almost forget everything else.  
Being so close to Mika made the differences in their suits all the more obvious, he had paid around £100 per suit, it being all he could afford at the time and he knew he needed to get better suits at some point but these were usable still and he didn’t want to throw away something he could get away with for the next while. Mika looked like he paid £100 just for the pocket square alone. They were from two completely different worlds, but he could put that to one side. Smiling, Kurda dropped his head to rest against Mika’s shoulder as they swayed together. 

“You were right.”  
“I’m never wrong, Smahlt. Remember that and you’ll do well.”

**Author's Note:**

> So we now have a series of this! I'd like to thank **the** DirtyChai shipper (@roxypony) for inspiring me to continue this, and also for getting me into Suits because that has given me so many more ideas for this AU. We now have a lawyer setting rather than just being vaguely modern and business-y!  
> Title is from Farewell Wanderlust and series title is from Fair, both by The Amazing Devil.   
> I did listen to too many Taylor Swift songs from Fearless while writing this too and struggled to not include lyrics from that too.


End file.
